


Shook Me All Night Long

by coloursflyaway



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Honeymoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloursflyaway/pseuds/coloursflyaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Eggsy are on their honeymoon and there is lots of sex and a little bit of bickering in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shook Me All Night Long

With a moan, Harry spreads his legs a little wider, cants his hips up so Eggsy can fuck deeper into him, just like the boy knows he likes it. He doesn’t need to use his words anymore, not after having been doing this for almost five years; Eggsy understands when he asks him for something silently.  
And so the other thrusts a little bit harder, the head of his cock brushing against Harry’s prostate in the most delicious way.  
Again, he moans, and Eggsy leans down to kiss the sound off his lips, almost bends him in half, and well, while Harry appreciates the thought, he doesn’t appreciate the pain in his joints and the rather uncomfortable stretch in his thighs.

“Jesus, darling, I’m not twenty anymore. Have some mercy on my poor body”, Harry half mutters, half moans against Eggsy’s lips; for a moment, there is no answer, then Eggsy laughs, pulls back just a little.  
His eyes are soft, but he has raised an eyebrow, is looking down at Harry amusedly. “And you’re one to talk, eh? After what ya did to me yesterday.”  
Still, he straightens a little, giving Harry’s blood flow the opportunity to work again, presses a kiss to the inside of Harry’s knee, the one he knows always hurts a little more since Harry jumped off that balcony in Florence in ’98.

“That was nothing”, Harry dismisses what Eggsy is saying anyway, kisses and fond smiles or not. “You’re still young, you can take a bit of rug burn. Or a few bruises from the time against the wall.”  
“A few bruises?”, Eggsy asks back, “Bruv, my knees are a fucking mess. And I think ya forgot about the bruises on my arse where ya pushed me too hard into that flowerpot.”  
“Oh come on, that was hardly anything.”  
“It hurt!” Eggsy is still fucking him with tiny, shallow thrusts, not enough to satisfy but not allowing Harry to forget about his cock deep inside of him either. It’s driving him a bit mad. “My pride more than my arse, but still. Pain, Harry.”

The next thrust is a little harder, just enough to make Harry gasp, legs tensing over Eggsy’s shoulders. “Because you never enjoyed a bit of pain in the bedroom, is that it?”  
“In the bedroom, yes. Not on a window sill because you’re fucking me too hard into a fucking pot of petunia. Do ya know how much fun it is to get that much dirt out of your crack? No fun. At all.” Eggsy thrusts into him hard again, which is most likely supposed to be punishing and yet only makes Harry’s leaking cock drip more precome when Eggsy’s cock brushes across his sweet spot.  
“I – _ah, Jesus_ – apologised, though. Profusely”, Harry gasps out, eyes fluttering shut for a moment when Eggsy hits his prostate again. “And I kissed it better.”  
“That ya did.”

Eggsy looks at him a little wistfully for a moment, like he is remembering that night, the second one of their honeymoon, when Harry had spent at least an hour between the boy’s legs, rimming him until Eggsy could hardly even speak anymore. It had been an apology, but less for breaking the pot and more for laughing at Eggsy’s attempt to get rid of all the soil clinging to his skin.  
“See? No reason to continue whining about it.”  
“I’m not whining. Just mentioning somethin’.” Apparently what Harry had said makes another almost punishing thrust necessary, and God, Harry is not about to complain. Eggsy has always had a talent for making Harry feel dizzy, both with his words and smiles and his cock.

“Now that you’ve stopped the whining”, Harry forced out between gritted teeth when Eggsy fucks into him again, the friction against his inner walls deliciously rough. “How about we focus on the task at hand?”  
“Oh, I’ll _show you_ _whining_.”

There is a dangerous glint in Eggsy’s eyes, and Harry knows he doesn’t have to push, but he does so anyway. “That I want to see.”

 

  
“We’re definitely taking a break now”, Harry states, wraps an arm around Eggsy’s shoulders when the boy cuddles closer. His limbs are heavy and aching pleasantly, he can still feel Eggsy’s come leaking out of his hole, and there are at least a dozen new marks scattered on his chest, all in all, this is as good as life can get.  
“What, tired already, old man?”, Eggsy asks, looks up from Harry’s chest, a little teasing smile on his lips. “I thought ya had a bit more in ya.”

“Oh, you’ll pay for that.” Harry means what he says, but at the same time, his cock is so oversensitive that even thinking about getting hard again, hurts. “…in several hours.”  
“Will I now?”, Eggsy asks and nuzzles Harry’s chest, the small gesture making his heart flutter, swell with affection. He sounds tired, and oh, Harry can relate.  
“Absolutely. Maybe after a bit of a nap?”  
“Sounds alright to me. Husband.”  
The word is everything, makes Harry feel far too much to comprehend; he pulls Eggsy closer, drops a kiss to the crown of his head.  
“I’m looking forward to it, then, husband.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> In case you want to say hi, send me a prompt, or tell me something nice, you can find me on Tumblr here:  
> [X](http://www.coloursflyaway.tumblr.com)


End file.
